<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t need no special occasion (i celebrate it) by twelfthnight (forthecentury)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445024">don’t need no special occasion (i celebrate it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthecentury/pseuds/twelfthnight'>twelfthnight (forthecentury)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Banter, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Futuristic, Happy Valentine's Day!, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Minor roleplaying, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Window Sex, terrible fuzzy handcuffs, vague as hell worldbuilding, wonhui being soft as hell for each other!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthecentury/pseuds/twelfthnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Federation Day usually falls within the second week of July on the Gregorian Solar calendar back on Earth, which means everyone on SpaceForce gets the usual weeklong-stat holiday leave and gets to enjoy the parades, festivities, and a well-deserved break overall.</p><p>Incidentally, Wonwoo’s birthday also falls within that week. The festivities he and Junhui get up to once he lands on Earth are vastly different though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don’t need no special occasion (i celebrate it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">title from ‘Checklist’, by hoshi and shua’s #1 fan Max<br/>this is my post light a flame recovery fic + happy spicy valentine’s day + jun solo album day!!! + happy carat’s birthday! fic. multitasking, y’know?<br/>everything is vaguely star trek inspired, but you don’t need any actual knowledge of the show/movies to read this<br/>this is a work of fiction; enjoy!</span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hotel room Junhui surprises him with is the biggest, gaudiest, and <em> pinkest </em> hotel room Wonwoo has ever seen.</p><p>In fact, virtually everything in there is some shade of pink; pastel, neon, bright, matte, or whatever—Wonwoo is running out of adjectives. There’s a shaggy, fuzzy thing decorating the lower half of the king-sized bed that looks like someone caught and shaved the mane off a hengrauggi and dyed it cotton-candy pink. Modern art on the wall behind the bed features two faceless silhouettes making kissy faces at each other, and the feature wall includes a huge mirror of sorts, except the surface is warped with bubbles and makes Wonwoo’s head and ass look way bigger than it should when he stands in front of it.</p><p>The door shuts and locks behind him as Junhui finally squeezes in with all their luggage that he insisted on carrying without Wonwoo’s help. Wonwoo watches in the fun house-esque mirror as he leaves everything on wheels by the door strides towards where Wonwoo stands, dropping the backpack on his shoulders off next to the nightstand.</p><p>Hands land on his waist and spin him around; Wonwoo falls against the mirror’s bumpy surface as Junhui kisses him, slow and deep, tasting of peppermint chapstick and his preferred Hong Kong-style milk tea. His thumbs dip into the indents just above Wonwoo’s hipbones and press down, just enough pressure to make heat swoop through Wonwoo’s stomach. He kisses back, threading his fingers through Junhui’s hair, marvelling in the perfectly silky and coiffed strands.</p><p>Junhui’s tongue is hot against his own, licking into his mouth, purposeful and deliberate. Wonwoo’s been with him long enough to know that if he doesn’t break off now, they’re going to get swept away in a blink of an eye.</p><p>“Junnie,” he laughs, pushing Junhui back. “I’m absolutely disgusting right now, I haven’t had a chance to shower since my last shift.”</p><p>“And?” Junhui asks, pointedly. “We’ve been much filthier together, I’m sure you know that.” It’s followed by a playful eyebrow waggle, one that makes Wonwoo shove him off playfully.</p><p>“I stink of filtered air and fuel,” he says, flicking Junhui lightly on the forehead. “I’m gonna just wash up quickly, it won’t even take ten minutes.”</p><p>“That’s already ten minutes too long!” Junhui calls after him, pretending to get huffy. “How are we supposed to have marathon birthday sex if you’re off <em> showering</em>?”</p><p>“I’m sure the ten minutes won’t make much of a difference. Go jerk off or something and I’ll be right back.”</p><p>The bathroom is, unsurprisingly, just as pink and retro as the rest of the room. The sink is a huge, polished metal bowl, surrounded by a muted white marble countertop. The floor is nicely tiled and there’s a stack of rosy towels on the shelf above the toilet. The shower is encased in glass, and the wall facing it is one entire mirror.</p><p>Wonwoo strips out of his fatigues, grateful to have his grimy clothes off, and chucks it carelessly over the counter. There’s an array of shampoos, conditioners, body wash and soaps lined up on the shelf in the shower; he puts the water on hot before considering the choices before him.</p><p>The door to the bathroom opens, and doesn’t close.</p><p>He really should know better than to expect Junhui to follow directions, but he’s not complaining, not when an equally naked body pressed against his under the hot spray moments later. Large hands wander again, and he shivered when teeth nibbled at his earlobe, biting over empty piercing holes that never properly closed.</p><p>“Mm, pomegranate and blood orange. Use that set.”</p><p>Wonwoo plucks the bottles off the shelf, turning it over and popping the cap open. The orange gel oozes onto his palm, smelling freshly of citrus and sweet fruit. Junhui, ever the degenerate, lifts a hand to drag his long fingers through the gooey glob, sliding the gel between Wonwoo’s fingers, spreading it down his wrist, deliberately sensual and suggestive.</p><p>“Don’t waste it.”</p><p>Junhui chuckles and kisses him just below the ear. “There’s plenty. Why don’t you wash up and I’ll help you out?”</p><p>It’s a perfectly ambiguous suggestion, but Wonwoo knows what direction this will go down in. And he’s totally up for it, but the number one thing one must remember when dealing with Wen Junhui is <em> don’t give him more ammunition than he already has</em>. Because Junhui has, undoubtedly, a million and two ways different he can take Wonwoo apart already, and it’s no fun giving in too early.</p><p>Hiding a grin, he squeezes more orange into his hand and drags it through his hair. “Okay, can you get my back then? There’s a new loofah in that basket of toiletries on the counter.”</p><p>Junhui’s hands falter on him momentarily, and he bites down his growing smile as he builds up the bubbles, imagining Junhui’s indignant face.</p><p>Hands sneak around him and snatch up the matching citrus body wash.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll need it,” Junhui sing-songs, dragging his now sudsy-fingers along Wonwoo’s front, more intent on teasing than actually helping him wash. "I've got two perfectly good hands right here."</p><p>Wonwoo doesn't bother responding, just hums and enjoys the feeling of hot water and his boyfriend's hands on his body, feeling the exhaustion practically wash away. The return back to Earth had been anything but pleasant, largely because Portside Control screwed up their docking location and Seungcheol had nearly collided with another spacecraft coming in for landing. That had resulted in another fifty minutes wasted yelling at Control and circling the station until they could squeeze them in to a new location—all the way over on the other side of the docks. That meant another half hour spent squatting with their luggage on the landing strip until Jeonghan could escape the incoming Federation Day traffic on the superfreeways and drive over to pick them up.</p><p>Seeing Junhui again after four long, work-filled months had been a breath of fresh, fresh air.</p><p>The shower is filled with the scent of citrus, light and sweet, in direct contrast to the way Junhui's hands are sliding down his front, feeling up all his muscles with deliberate, fleeting touches. He actually makes a decent attempt to help Wonwoo wash, and even throws in a little massage to help ease the tension in his shoulders, grip firm and pressing down on all the knots. Wonwoo closed his eyes and rinsed the shampoo and conditioner from his hair, relishing in the feel until Junhui's hands slipped off him.</p><p>When he opens his eyes, Junhui is in front of him, on his knees, just out of the direct spray of the showerhead. He grins up at Wonwoo, intent.</p><p>“Let me?”</p><p>Wonwoo slides his hands through Junhui’s wet hair, combing loose strands away from his face, before resting his palm against the back of his neck. A silent, but eager confirmation—no need to show just how desperate he is yet.</p><p>When Junhui takes him into his mouth, Wonwoo groans quietly, head dropping back, hot water pelting onto his face as Junhui sucks and licks methodically at him. His hands don’t remain idle, pumping along the shaft where his tongue doesn’t reach. It’s electrifying, a white-hot jump-start, a prequel to what is sure to be a very satisfying weekend, and Wonwoo basks in that knowledge. His hips slide forward slightly, in time with the light bobs of Junhui’s head. When Junhui tilts his head slightly and lets the head of Wonwoo’s cock drag along the inside of his cheek, velvet-soft and wet, Wonwoo chokes out a sigh, fingers tightening in Junhui’s hair.</p><p>Junhui pulls back, resting the tip of Wonwoo’s cock against his parted lips. He’s doing it on purpose, knows what makes Wonwoo tick, and the sight of him naked, on his knees, eyes half-lidded and smirking even after giving a blowjob will always make Wonwoo’s skin feel like it’s on fire.</p><p>“I think we’re done showering,” he rasps out, watching Junhui’s eyes gleam.</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p>Shower sex of any kind has never ranked high on Wonwoo’s preferences; first of, it’s trickier more often than not, which usually takes out any of the sexiness factor. Second, when it comes to Junhui, who’s never kept it a secret when he’s impatient to get fucked by Wonwoo in any way, that usually means an elbow here or there or water going up someone’s nose.</p><p>This time, in their haste to kiss and put their hands all over each other leaving the shower, Wonwoo slips on the smooth tile and would’ve brained himself on the edge of the sink going down had Junhui not stumbled forward at once. He catches Wonwoo with an arm under his shoulders in time, slamming a hand along the countertop and sending a bunch of hotel freebies clattering to the floor as he does.</p><p>Wonwoo blinks up at his boyfriend, clutching his upper arms, feeling muscle flex under his fingertips.</p><p>“What the hell? Did you bulk up?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Junhui replies, just slightly breathless. “Sorry, are you okay?”</p><p>Maybe. Wonwoo’s brain is mostly static right now, zeroed in on the dips and divots on Junhui’s arms, which definitely hadn’t been there when he departed with his crew on the <em> Lotto </em> four months prior.</p><p>“Help me up,” he says instead, and Junhui nods, pulling him to his feet with minimal effort.</p><p>What the fuck. That is so hot.</p><p>Wonwoo seizes him by the face, Junhui’s eyes popping open in surprise, and kisses him hard. They stagger out of the bathroom, dragging towels with them, water running off their bodies, and Wonwoo barely manages to toss the one in his hand over the sheets before they collapse onto the bed together, still kissing.</p><p>Junhui’s hands are in his hair, touching his cheeks, palm warm against the side of his neck. He must be able to sense the way Wonwoo’s pulse is jumping under his skin, eager and excited by the progression of events. It’s gratifying to feel something hard pressing against his thigh when he wedges a leg between Junhui’s; Junhui breaks the kiss to fall back against the fluffy pink pillows with a moan, soft and exhilarated.</p><p>“Since when did SpaceForce require their Official Translators to get so buff?” Wonwoo asks, sitting back on his knees, taking in the new definition of Junhui’s shoulders and chest. His boyfriend has always been well-proportioned, tall and lean with legs a model would be jealous of, but whatever workout regime he’s been doing has filled out the muscles up top and highlighted the narrowness of his waist. It’s a good look on him.</p><p>“Since never, but Jihoonie’s a monster when it comes to working out,” Junhui replies. He trails his fingers up the tops of Wonwoo’s thighs, just a casual touch for now, nothing pressing. “It was keep up or get out of the gym, and I liked a challenge.”</p><p>“Looks like it paid off well.” The hands on his thighs squeeze at the compliment, and Wonwoo smiles. “Feeling good?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, when you got back from the Centaurus A rotation jacked as hell, I wasn’t gonna get left behind.”</p><p>Wonwoo blinks. “You thought I was jacked back then?” He’d only started working out with his crew members out of necessity a few missions prior; several planets they had to make drop-ins on had much thinner oxygen levels and fluctuating gravity zones. It’d forced them all to whip themselves into peak condition, but Wonwoo hadn’t put much thought into it after finishing that rotation aside from changing up his schedule a bit to maintain his workout routine.</p><p>But now, seeing the way a blush slowly starts to work its way across Junhui’s cheeks…</p><p>“Oh my god,” Wonwoo grins widely. “You were hot for my muscles back then.”</p><p>Junhui glares and hits him with one of the tasseled throw pillows. “I’ve <em> always </em> been hot for you, you ass, stop fishing for compliments.”</p><p>“I’m not fishing, I’m just realizing.” He grinds their hips together, lightly, and watches Junhui’s whole body shiver at the sensations. “It wasn’t even like I was trying to get fit back then, it was more like ‘get in shape now or else Seungcheol-hyung is gonna have to scrape you off the floor of some random planet’ kind of a thing.”</p><p>“That’s the problem,” Junhui grumbles, canting his hips up, meeting Wonwoo’s steadily increasing movements. “You weren’t even aware of how hot you looked, you just came sauntering home, all cute and shit, bringing souvenirs back to me and asking how work was on Earth. You know how many cadets were thirsting after you at that time? Shua-hyung wanted to ban you from visiting the barracks and lecture halls; people kept getting distracted during his classes. Said they were gonna flunk out of his piloting course.”</p><p>“Shua-hyung isn’t allowed to harp about that when he’s got a literal fanclub on the academy campus that sighs exclusively about his pecs,” Wonwoo snorts.</p><p>“I hear Jeonghan-hyung’s the president.”</p><p>“Maybe you should submit an application to him then,” Wonwoo muses, leaning over. He presses a kiss to Junhui’s shoulder, and then up his neck, biting lightly under his jaw. Junhui sighs, and then yelps when Wonwoo pinches a nipple unexpectedly.</p><p>“Ow! Wonwoo—”</p><p>“I like it,” Wonwoo whispers, nudging his nose against Junhui’s cheek, lips brushing against his ear. “You look so strong and healthy, I’ve missed getting to just watch you like this. Makes me want to hold onto that trim little waist of yours while I pound you into this stupid pink bed and make you cry.”</p><p>Junhui gasps, and there’s no hiding the flash of heat behind lowered lashes now.</p><p>“My travel pack,” he says in reply, nodding at the backpack sitting on the floor next to the nightstand. Wonwoo leans over and drags it up, tugging the zipper open to peer inside.</p><p>It’s literally just sex stuff.</p><p>Wonwoo has to stifle a laugh when he realizes Junhui’s been walking around with everything on his back like this all afternoon, from the moment he left their home till the moment he met up with Wonwoo when Jeonghan dropped him off in the hotel parking lot. He shakes out no less than four bottles of lube, a multi-pack box of condoms, one of those blindfolds that’s shaped like a sleep mask, a horrid fuzzy neon pink set of handcuffs, striped tiger ears on a headband that he’s almost certain Soonyoung wore to a Halloween party at some point, and—</p><p>“A sex bingo?” He turns the booklet over in his hands, staring down at the gaudy, twelve-square grid on the glossy cover. It’s clichéd as hell, with tacky lipstick patterns and red hearts all over the front, but his lower belly grows hot when he reads some of the suggestions on the bingo squares.</p><p>“Thought we could see how many we could get.” Junhui smirks, taking the book from him. He flips it open to the front page and fumbles for a pen in the nightstand drawer. “Ooh, I like this one already. Blowjob, check. Shower sex, I’ll check just for fun. Hmm. Too bad there isn’t one for muscle kink.”</p><p>“See if there’s one for spanking,” Wonwoo deadpans, only half-joking. “I might make good use of it.”</p><p>Junhui cackles, throwing his head back. His slowly drying hair halos around his head, soft and beautiful and lively, and Wonwoo feels the heat slip ever-so slightly as he takes in the image of his boyfriend on the bed before him, excitable and full of mischievous energy. He’d craved this more and more as time passed, dreaming of spending time with Junhui as <em> Lotto</em>’s latest rotation came to a close. Every day is an adventure when they’re together.</p><p>“No spanking on this sheet, but I’ll remember that for later. In that case…” Junhui twirls the pen in his finger and looks up. “You can pick, birthday boy. C2 or G6?”</p><p>Wonwoo hums, skimming his palm along the shaft of Junhui’s cock. They’re both just about half-hard, the edge easing off after laughing at each other in bed, but that’ll change soon enough.</p><p>“G6.”</p><p>Junhui’s grin widens as he turns the book around and taps at the square with his index finger.</p><p>
  <em> Window Sex </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Their hotel room faces out towards the Green Parks in the downtown core; sprawling, carefully maintained areas of greenery and beautiful plants amidst the silver skyscrapers and business towers in the area. Everything is in full bloom during the summer heat, and even from their room on the twentieth floor, Wonwoo can see bits of dazzling colour and sprawling flowerbeds, full of life and wonder, charming in the late afternoon sun.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p>Junhui doesn’t answer—his fingers clench at nothing against the glass, palm leaving marks along the pristine surface, head hung low between his shoulders as he struggles to catch his breath. Wonwoo exhales slowly but doesn’t let up, his hands bruisingly tight on Junhui’s hips just as he’d promised, fucking into him without pause.</p><p>“Junnie? Don’t you like the view?”</p><p>“What view?” Junhui finally grits out, testy, but tapers off into a moan when Wonwoo leans forward, pushing in deeper with every thrust now, to kiss the side of his temple.</p><p>“The flowers, in the park below. It’s so nice and pretty right now. Can’t you see them? Are you distracted or something?”</p><p>“You <em> know </em> I’m not looking at the damn flowers right now—ohh, <em> fuckkk</em>, <em> please </em>—”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Wonwoo pants, willing his voice not to break, even as he gets a little breathless with the new pace he’s picked up. “Everything is so nice and open this high up. You can see everything down there, people walking in the parks, the parade decorations going up—d’you think they can see us up here, in our room?”</p><p>Junhui whimpers, hands clenched into fists, and he looks back at Wonwoo over his shoulder, eyes wide.</p><p>“P-Probably not?”</p><p>“Shame,” Wonwoo shakes his head. “They’re missing the show.”</p><p>Junhui laughs shakily. “As if you could stand other people getting to see me like this.”</p><p>Wonwoo stills for a half a second, processing the words. The stutter of his hips lasts for only a moment before he resumes his pace, but now he moves a hand from Junhui’s hip to his ass, squeezing harshly, fingertips digging into the flesh, and Junhui shudders instantly, a long ripple down his spine.</p><p>“You’re right,” he says quietly. “I’d like to keep this all to myself.”</p><p>He drags himself back, pulls out entirely, and relishes in the way Junhui whines in surprise before he helps his boyfriend straighten up. He tugs them away from the window, corralling Junhui towards the cushy pink sofa, and pushes him down onto it.</p><p>“Think we fucked in front of the window long enough for it to count on the bingo?”</p><p>“I’ll count it if you get back inside me right this instant,” Junhui huffs, spreading his legs, causing an immediate short-circuiting in Wonwoo’s brain. “Come <em> on</em>, please, Wonwoo.”</p><p>Junhui doesn’t usually beg, but he does get whiny and grumbly when he doesn't get what he wants in bed, and Wonwoo is nothing if not an absolute sucker for his lover. He positions himself and slides back in seamlessly, slow enough for him to enjoy the blissful expression on Junhui’s face, to watch him try to get comfortable against the armrest of the sofa, one long leg draped over Wonwoo’s thigh and the other hanging off the edge of the seat.</p><p>He brings his arms up to wrap around Wonwoo’s neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss, sighing intermitetntly whenever Wonwoo changes up the angle slightly. His shoulders bump against the armrest whenever Wonwoo thrusts forward, and the whole sofa squeaks a little as it shifts across the floor.</p><p>“Junnie,” he gasps out eventually, breaking their kiss so he could whisper against his boyfriend’s lips. “ ‘m gonna come.”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Junhui replies, tilting his head to suck a hickey into the side of Wonwoo’s neck, and a white-hot sensation going from the top of his chest to the depths of his stomach, burning deliciously the whole way. He shivers against Junhui and murmurs out repeated endearments, emptying into the condom.</p><p>It takes him a second to get his bearings back, during which Junhui gives his undivided attention into marking up Wonwoo’s neck, from the soft spot under the junction of his jaw to the skin right over his collarbones—Junhui’s favourite spot to bite and lick and suck at, claiming to love Wonwoo’s ‘supermodel collar bones’.</p><p>“Doin’ okay?” Junhui asks, kissing his chin, and Wonwoo nods, pulling out carefully.</p><p>Junhui closes his eyes with a sigh, fisting his own cock, and Wonwoo wastes precious seconds disposing of the condom before returning to kneel between Junhui’s legs, tugging his hand away, and sliding Junhui’s cock in his mouth.</p><p>He’s not nearly as good at blowjobs as Junhui is—he lacks patience and stamina, not that he’d ever admit it out loud—but he knows what Junhui likes, knows how pliant he gets when undivided attention is showered over him. Wonwoo relaxes his jaw and listens to the breathy moans above him as he alternates between just keeping Junhui’s cock on his tongue, cheeks hollowed, to sinking down far enough to feel the intrusion at the back of his throat, a delicate balance between <em> too much </em> and <em> just right</em>.</p><p>There are sparkles of tears in Junhui’s eyes when he finally tugs at Wonwoo’s hair and lets him pull off before jerking Junhui to completion. Junhui’s whole body tenses, thigh muscles flexing next to Wonwoo’s cheek, his heel digging into the cushions behind him, and paints both Wonwoo’s face and his stomach white when he finally lets go.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Junhui sighs, slumping against the sofa, blinking dazedly down at him. “That felt good.”</p><p>Wonwoo laughs, a little breathless, and snags the tissue box off the coffee table to clean them up. “I can see your handprints all over the window.”</p><p>Junhui flushes and pouts, swinging his leg off the sofa so he could wobble to his feet. “Oh, shut up, I’ll wipe them off.”</p><p>“Naked, like that?” Wonwoo gasps, in fake shock. “My boyfriend is an exhibitionist?!”</p><p>He deserves the smack to the ass for that, but the heated look Junhui also shoots him before going to the bathroom for a wet towel is far more interesting.</p><p>“You’re lucky I’m starving right now. After we get food, you better watch yourself.”</p><p>Wonwoo smirks and goes to retrieve his suitcase, watching Junhui return with a towel as he pulls out a fresh set of clothes to change into. His boyfriend is a sight to behold at the window, long limbs, a beautiful side profile, and a statue-like body. His skin is golden under the rays of the now-setting sun.</p><p>“I’ll look forward to it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They forgo room service and instead decide to go out for dinner, doing their best to tame their hair and cover up the growing purple splotches on Wonwoo’s neck with some concealer before heading out. They walk hand in hand down the street amidst the restaurants and diners lining either side of the road, admiring the streaks of orange and red in the sky and listening in on the lively chatter at the patios outside. The weather is good; not too humid yet, but still warm enough from the afternoon sun, and Wonwoo relishes the comfort of plain civilian clothing that he hasn’t worn in months now.</p><p>“Anything tickle your fancy?” Junhui asks, draping himself against Wonwoo’s side as they walk. “There’s a really good noodle bar not too far from here, and an izakaya. There’s also this cute American diner, you wanna give it a try? Their speciality menu is literally just hamburgers.”</p><p>Oh, god, <em> hamburgers</em>. Wonwoo hasn’t had a decent hamburger in so long.</p><p>“Let’s give that one a try,” he says, pretending not to see the knowing look in Junhui’s eye, and allows his boyfriend to drag him across the street and towards the diner.</p><p>Dinner is fucking delicious. His cheeseburger is greasy and juicy, full of rich flavour the little aluminum packets of space food could never hope to replicate. Mingyu would occasionally bring back fresh ingredients from different markets or stores on the various planets they visited, but even then there wasn’t much variety, lest they ingest something weird and force their entire mission to halt due to sickness.</p><p>Junhui orders a personal pizza and pints of beer for both of them; Wonwoo’s not a lightweight by any means, but being on rotation on a very expensive spacecraft in the very risky outer space meant no alcohol consumption of any kind either. He blames that drought period for the reason why his drink hits him hard and fast, leaving him feeling pleasantly relaxed and slightly tingly after only one. Junhui is faring no better; he’s red-cheeked and cuddly by the time they pay and head back to the hotel, pulling Wonwoo aside every couple of steps on the sidewalk to pepper his face with kisses, which steadily progresses to wandering hands and a slow-growing heat when they finally make it back to their room.</p><p>Wonwoo unlocks the door as he kisses Junhui against it, walking his boyfriend backwards over the threshold, and he waits for the sound of the lock clicking in place before shoving Junhui up against the wall, mouths bumping almost violently together, teeth clacking slightly as they kiss eagerly, open-mouthed.</p><p>“Cool your jets, SpaceForce hottie,” Junhui laughs, husky, and smooths his palms along the front of Wonwoo’s shirt up in his hands. “Is this how you treat all the cuties back home?”</p><p>Wonwoo raises an eyebrow and presses his thumbs into the bump of Junhui’s hipbones, tracing over them lightly. “Depends. Are you a cutie with a thing for SpaceForce pilots?”</p><p>Junhui flutters his eyelashes attractively. “Only the tall, dark, and handsome ones. I see quite a few when I go to work every day. Most of them are the flirty types, you know?”</p><p>They both have to bite back on a laugh—back when they’d first met, when Junhui had transferred in from a separate branch and into the station Wonwoo worked at, Junhui had been the one to turn on his flirtations at full blast the moment he’d met Wonwoo, cheeky and teasing and leaving an inherently shy Wonwoo stunned frozen at his advances. Mingyu had laughed at him for weeks after watching Wonwoo stumble through his interactions with Junhui, smitten but at a total loss on how to flirt back. And here they are now, years later, playfully roleplaying in the foyer of a hotel room they’d booked out for some alone time.</p><p>“I don’t know about flirty, but I’ve been told I’m quite tall.” Wonwoo presses up against Junhui, letting him feel the bulge at the front of his pants. Junhui’s breath catches, and his eyes are molten as he stares Wonwoo down. “Handsome too. With a thing for cute translators working at the control tower. Would you happen to know anybody like that?”</p><p>Junhui grins and shoves Wonwoo at the shoulders, hard, and he feels the heat flare as Junhui stalks forward. It’s a well-rehearsed dance between the two of them, but the playfulness of pretending to not know each other, tossing offhand comments and barbs knowing full well the history that actually exists between them, well. It’s exhilarating.</p><p>His knees bump into the bed and Wonwoo backs onto it. Junhui crawls on after him, reaching for his shirt, and Wonwoo raises his arms to help Junhui tug it off. Hands at his belt buckle next, followed by his pants and underwear, and all that’s left is Wonwoo naked on the bed, Junhui straddling him, still in his button-up and jeans.</p><p>“I don’t sleep with guys I’ve just met,” Junhui says, playing coy, and trails a finger tip down the front of Wonwoo’s chest, tracing a burning path down his sternum. “But I think I could make an exception for you. You’re so good-looking, after all.”</p><p>“I can show you a good time,” Wonwoo promises, placing a hand on Junhui’s cheek, drawing him in for a long kiss. “What do you like, gorgeous?”</p><p>“Well…” Junhui’s eyes stray to the bingo booklet on the nightstand, and Wonwoo breaks character with a snort of laughter.</p><p>“Oh my god,” he snickers, but dutifully reaches over and opens the booklet to the page they were working on.</p><p>“Shut up,” Junhui huffs, smacking his thigh jokingly. “I was gonna let you pick this time, but if you’re just gonna laugh—”</p><p>“No, no, I just think you really are cute,” Wonwoo soothes, fumbling for Junhui’s hand before he could get another whack. He laces their fingers together and looks through the options. Some of them are kind of fun. Others are absolutely outlandish. But, there are a few promising ones…</p><p>“Alright,” Wonwoo nods, closing the book and tossing it back onto the nightstand. Junhui blinks down at him.</p><p>“You picked already?”</p><p>“Yup. Three of them, actually.”</p><p>Junhui’s brows draw together faintly in confusion. “Which ones—?”</p><p>He cuts off when Wonwoo places a finger against his lips, blinking in surprise, and Wonwoo smirks up at him. “Trust me, cutie? I promise I’ll make our first time together a night to remember.”</p><p>It takes Junhui half a second to register, but then he smiles back, hopping back into character and looking equally excited.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that, SpaceForce hottie.”</p><p>The stupid sex bingo may be gaudy and cringe, but Wonwoo’s not so self-unaware; he and his boyfriend <em> did </em> book a hotel room with the intention to have marathon-slash-birthday sex in it for a week straight during their time off. He’s not above having a good time with the man he loves, even if it does mean picking a few sex acts from an 18+ booklet to enact.</p><p>It also means getting to lay back against the pillows and watch Junhui ride his dick into oblivion, hair sex-touseled, wrists locked behind him in those ugly pink handcuffs. He admires the way Junhui’s thighs flex, the pop of his collarbones whenever he shifts his cuffed hands, and the arch of his back as he struggles to keep moving. Wonwoo certainly isn’t making it any easier for him—he’s got Junhui’s cock in a teasing hold in his hand, not enough to provide relief but tight enough to slowly work him up, and every once in a while he’ll shift his leg just enough to knock Junhui off balance, making him drop slightly onto his cock without warning. Junhui had cussed him a blue streak the first time he did it, but then he’d panted softly for Wonwoo to do it again, babbling about how good that felt, how nice it was riding him.</p><p>“I get why all the pilots like flirting with you,” Wonwoo says, breathless, resting a warm hand on Junhui’s waist. “Who wouldn’t want to hear this gorgeous voice translating boring administrative jargon for them on foreign planets?”</p><p>“You—<em>ahh</em>—think my voice is nice?” Junhui asks, tipping his head back.</p><p>“Mm, very nice. But I’m guessing you don’t sound like this when you’re translating at work though, right?”</p><p>Junhui grins at him, sharp. “Maybe for the right man I would.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s grip on his hip tightens, and the heat coils. “Only you could make logistical discussions sound hot.”</p><p>“I can make anything sound hot,” Junhui scoffs, confident. It’s one of the many traits that had really drawn Wonwoo in from the very start. His boyfriend is smart, beautiful, and funny—and he knows it. “I could open a private channel with you, give you ambassador briefings like this. Or I could moan about planetary docking requests, tell you where you could park that <em> big, long, vibrating spaceship</em>—”</p><p>Wonwoo chokes, turning head to hide his laugh into the rose-scented pillow under his head.</p><p>“Oh my <em> god</em>.”</p><p>Junhui is laughing too, his motions losing a bit of its rhythm for a moment. “And if you’re lonely at night, you could always give me a call, you know. I’d pick up any time, no matter what, and I could tell you exactly what I’m doing, what I’m wearing. Or what I’m not wearing.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s laugh tapers off, and he turns to look back up at Junhui, his poor brain trying to conjure up exactly how that would happen. It’d be hard, when he shares his sleeping quarters with Mingyu, with Seungcheol and Hansol in the room right across from them, but headphones exist for a reason, right? And the thought of listening Junhui moan and whine into the mouthpiece of his headset, touching himself while thinking of Wonwoo, letting Wonwoo know he’s getting off even though they’re dozens of hypserspace jumps away from each other in space—<em> fuck</em>.</p><p>“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Junhui asks, cheeky, and Wonwoo huffs.</p><p>He snaps up the lube and drizzles a generous amount right over Junhui’s dick, making his boyfriend gasp in shock at the cold liquid, and he doesn’t even bother shutting the cap before starting to jerk Junhui off.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to be louder than that if you want me to hear you across the galaxy,” Wonwoo tuts. “C’mon, what’s the matter? Communication gets so tricky the further we are away from earth. You think I’m gonna be able to hear you when I’m on a rotation along the Andromeda sector, over the noise of the spaceship? I’d hate to get bored by myself at night.”</p><p>“Won’t—won’t be boring,” Junhui retorts, and groans when Wonwoo knocks his leg again. He sinks down on Wonwoo’s cock before finding his footing on the bed once more, handcuffs rattling as his wrists flex and twist. The obscene noises of lube and skin-on-skin is enough to make Wonwoo go light-headed with want. “I’d be good, I’d be loud, I’d let you hear everything—”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Y-Your name,” Junhui moans. “I’d be saying your name, wishing you were there with me, imagining you on top of me, oh, just like that, t-there with me as I get myself off, when I’m fingering myself late at night, missing your fingers or your cock in me.”</p><p>“Fuck, Junnie.”</p><p>Junhui’s movements grow frantic, rushed. Wonwoo matches his hand to the tempo, flicking his thumb against the head, watching Junhui bite down furiously on his lip at the sensations.</p><p>“C’mon, come for me,” Wonwoo says, his own voice rough and unsteady. “Let me hear you, Junhui, don’t hold back.”</p><p>When his boyfriend throws his head back and shouts out his name, it’s ridiculously gratifying, and soothes the part of his heart that’s been crushed at being away from Junhui for so long. He doesn’t let up, keeps jerking Junhui off even when there’s nothing left, just come covering his hand and Junhui’s lower belly. Junhui sinks down on his thighs, catching his breath, chest and shoulders heaving. He looks fucked out already, but Wonwoo’s far from done.</p><p>“Junnie,” he says, lifting his clean hand up to brush Junhui’s bangs tenderly away from his face. “Are you doing okay?”</p><p>“Mm. ‘M fine. You?”</p><p>Wonwoo grins. “Still got one more from that bingo to fill.”</p><p>Junhui’s eyes widen. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. Do you want me to continue?”</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Junhui gulps, nodding frantically. “God, I can still feel you in me, you’re so fucking hard, let’s go—!”</p><p>He gasps when Wonwoo lifts him bodily off his cock and lowers him easily down onto the other side of the bed. There’s more than enough pillows for them to use, and Wonwoo picks the cushiest, fluffiest ones to stack together before hauling Junhui over them, resting his hips on the pile.</p><p>“Wonwoo, my hands—?”</p><p>“I kinda like you locked up like this,” Wonwoo teases, tugging at the short chain between the two cuffs, and Junhui moans, loud and turned on. “Hate the pink, but I love your shoulders pulled back like this, that pretty chest puffed out, watching you lose your balance on my dick. Was it fun, riding me like that?”</p><p>“Yes,” Junhui shivers. “Yes, yes, yes, god, it was.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” The second glide back inside Junhui is slick and easy, and Wonwoo takes it slow, watching Junhui turn his face against the sheets, eyelashes fluttering, mouth open. He sighs blissfully when Wonwoo is fully inside, hands clenched into fists in the cuffs. Wonwoo runs his fingers along Junhui’s spine, giving him a second to catch his breath, and then grabs both wrists. Junhui’s eyes fly open when he thrusts, picking up a relentless rhythm, losing himself in the heat.</p><p>“Holy <em> shit</em>,” he curses, fingers flexing as Wonwoo fucks into him.</p><p>“Missed you,” Wonwoo sighs, rubbing a thumb against the inside of Junhui’s wrist, a soothing motion in direct contrast to the way he’s pushing Junhui up on the bed, leaving him scrambling to stay on top of the pillows. “Miss you so much, every day, all the time, on every planet—wish you could’ve been there with me. Wish I could’ve shown you everything.”</p><p>“I m-missed you too,” Junhui sobs into the sheets, wrapping his fingers around Wonwoo’s hands. He clutches on for dear life, hiccuping and spasming when Wonwoo fucks him just right. “Oh, that’s good, I love it, Wonwoo, you feel so good, I love you, I love you—”</p><p>His orgasam knocks into him like a baseball bat to the chest, fast and shocking and explosive, and Wonwoo chokes out Junhui’s name, stars swimming in his vision until he’s spent. His own legs feel like jelly, but he valiantly refrains from collapsing on Junhui. Instead, he pulls out as slowly as he could, quickly grabs the key from the nightstand, and frees Junhui’s wrists. The ugly handcuffs disappear off the edge of the bed, and Junhui whines when Wonwoo turns him over gently.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, are you okay—?”</p><p>“Peachy,” Junhui whispers up to him, legs spread, half-hard again. Wonwoo’s brain promptly zings out for a hot second before struggling to get back online when Junhui continues. “Help me, Wonwoo? Please?”</p><p>“You’re fucking insatiable, I love you so fucking much,” Wonwoo rushes out, and grabs the bottle of lube again. This time, he squeezes a dollop into Junhui’s hands, letting his boyfriend warm the gel and work himself to fullness, lips bitten red, sweat shining at the hollow of his neck and over his chest. When Junhui’s legs start twitching next to him, Wonwoo hums out a warning before slowly sinking two fingers into Junhui, adding onto the simulation, and Junhui gasps, loudly, welcomingly.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Wonwoo praises, watching Junhui’s hand speed up, enjoying the soft cry that escapes his boyfriend’s lips when he finally nudges his fingertips against his prostate. “You’re so beautiful, Junnie, my beloved, my everything—”</p><p>“Kiss me,” Junhui interrupts, urgent and pointed. “Please, kiss me.”</p><p>Wonwoo does, and it’s so gentle, so soft and loving, even as he adds a third finger, knowing the stimulation would hit just right. And Junhui comes, as suddenly as Wonwoo had done before, body taut like a bowstring and legs trembling with the high. He goes boneless immediately after, eyes closed and chest heaving, dazely pressing small pecks against Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo smiles into the kisses and slides his fingers out, gently making out with Junhui until he gets his bearings back, and opens his eyes.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi, yourself,” Wonwoo replies, smiling. “Feeling alright?”</p><p>“Like a million dollars,” Junhui says happily. “Cuddle me?”</p><p>“Let me get a towel first, yeah? Or these sheets are gonna be crusty as hell tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Eugh, way to ruin the afterglow,” Junhui jokes, but he lets Wonwoo get up, and when Wonwoo returns he’s managed to rearrange the pillows back into some semblance of order. Wonwoo wastes no time wiping them down before crawling under the sheets with Junhui, letting his boyfriend nudge him about until he’s flat on his back, with Junhui tucked against his side, tracing shapes into his chest lazily.</p><p>“That was probably the most mind-blowing sex we’ve had in a long while, but it’s not worth the four months of no-contact preceding it,” Junhui comments sleepily. “Missed you too much.”</p><p>“I agree,” Wonwoo chuckles, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “But don’t worry, Seungcheol-hyung’s not gonna take us on another long-term rotation for a while. There’s a bunch of inter-quadrant projects he submitted us for, no further than two hyperspace jumps away.”</p><p>“Oh? Inter-quadrant isn’t far,” Junhui hums, pleased. “I hope you guys get it.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Sleep is calling them both, evident in the way Junhui’s breathing is slowly evening out, but Wonwoo has one more thing to do. He reaches out to the nightstand and grabs the booklet and the pen, bringing it over and opening it to their page.</p><p>Junhui turns his head. “So which ones did we cover, SpaceForce hottie?”</p><p>Wonwoo laughs, uncapping the pen, and circles the three squares he chose earlier.</p><p>
  <em> Handcuffs, Riding, Doggy Style </em>
</p><p>Then, he draws a straight line through the boxes and the <em> Sexy Free Space! </em> in the middle.</p><p>“Bingo,” Junhui murmurs with a chuckle, and snatches the booklet and pen from Wonwoo’s hands. They disappear somewhere towards the general direction of the nightstand, and then Wonwoo’s got an armful of loving boyfriend to hold instead.</p><p>They drift off like that, cuddled in a warm tangle of limbs, finally together after many long months apart.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He wakes to the sound of his phone vibrating repeatedly under the pillow, screen lighting up with the barrage of notifications. Pushing himself up, Wonwoo blearily lifts the device to his face and tries his best not to wake a still-sleeping Junhui snuggled in beside him.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Soonyoungie</em></b><em>:<br/>
</em> <em> Wonwoo!! Happy birthday!! Hope u got lucky ytd night but no deets pls because i know y’all freaky </em></p><p><b> <em>Jihoon AKA best Star-Chart Coordinator on base</em></b><em>:<br/>
</em> <em> Happy birthday from Seokmin and I!<br/>
</em> <em> Please don’t be late to the parade today bc you guys decided to get frisky </em></p><p><b><em>Boo-Chwe Hansol</em></b><em>:</em><em><br/>
</em> <em> hbd hyung, can’t wait to celebrate w you today<br/>
</em> <em> Seungkwan says hbd as well </em></p><p><b> <em>THE Lee Chan</em></b><em>:<br/>
</em> <em><span class="u"> Wonwoo-hyung.movi.holo</span><br/>
</em> <em> Hyung! Happy birthday from all of us at the junior aviation crew!<br/>
</em> <em> See you soon!! </em></p><p><b> <em>Hao</em></b><em>:<br/>
</em> <em> Wishing you a very happy 32nd, Wonwoo-hyung<br/>
</em> <em> May you enjoy a year of good health and safe travels<br/>
</em> <em> And good food, Mingyu made me add that </em></p><p><b> <em>Jeonghan-hyung</em></b><em>:<br/>
</em> <em> my dearest wonu I hope you had a very satisfying night yesterday hehe<br/>
</em> <em> and I sure hope Junnie is able to walk today, we all have big plans for the parade and dinner after!<br/>
</em> <em> also you have express permission from me and Shua to bug Cheollie when you see him<br/>
</em> <em> I think he’s got pocket allowance for you<br/>
</em> <em> hehehe </em></p><p><b> <em>Soonyoungie</em></b><em>:<br/>
</em> <em> btw can u ask junnie if he’s seen my tiger ear headband??<br/>
</em> <em> he wanted to borrow them but i think he hasn’t returned it yet?? </em></p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo smiles to himself, reading through the messages from his friends and watching the hologram clip Chan sent of all the pilot cadets he’s training for the semester wish him a happy birthday. The lecture he’d guest-hosted felt like ages ago, but apparently they liked it, which was gratifying. That group is set to graduate soon, within the next two months after the parade. How time flies.</p><p>The duvet shift beside him and soft lips against his temple draws him away from his phone; Wonwoo turns and welcomes the sight of Junhui smiling sleepily at him, hair sticking up everywhere, pillow creases on his cheek.</p><p>“Good morning, birthday boy. How does it feel to turn thirty-two?”</p><p>“Pretty damn good,” Wonwoo chuckles, opening his arms, and Junhui slides on top of him, bodies pressed together. Wonwoo relaxes into the mattress and runs his fingers along Junhui’s bare shoulder blades, tracing into the dip at the base of his spine, enjoying the lazy shiver that runs through his boyfriend’s body. “Even better when I’ve got the most handsome man in the galaxy in bed with me.”</p><p>“Absolutely cheesy. You’re going to make me cringe,” Junhui tuts, kissing the tip of his nose. “I’ve got presents for you, and I ordered a really nice breakfast for us when I checked in yesterday already, but those will come later.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Yes. So for now—” Wonwoo groans when he feels Junhui’s bare lower half press against him, a familiar heat pooling low in his stomach again. “—let’s enjoy our morning together, hm?”</p><p>Well. Who is he to say no to morning birthday sex?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re late!” Soonyoung shouts at them, exasperated, when they finally arrive at the designated meeting spot beside the historic firehouse. The festivities for Federation Day are already in full swing, and the streets are teeming with people, vendors, balloons and the scent of delicious street food.</p><p>“Yeah, by like, five minutes,” Wonwoo shouts back, pushing his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. “And not for whatever perverted reason you’re thinking off, they closed off the street we were coming up on for a performance and we had to go all the way around.”</p><p>He doesn’t bring up the fact that they <em> could </em> have taken that street had they left the hotel half an hour earlier, but Junhui had wanted to shower this time, and insisted they do so together to save water. In hindsight, that may have ended up wasting more than they’d saved.</p><p>“Nevermind, they’re here now, so let’s go!” Jeonghan interrupts, wedging his way between Soonyoung and Wonwoo. He’s wearing a t-shirt that says in neon orange letters <em> PILOTS WANT ME, SPACE LIZARDS FEAR ME</em>. “We need to hurry if we want to get a good spot to see the floats.”</p><p>Their group naturally divides into the energetic ones and the more laid-back individuals; Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Seokmin are right up there with Jeonghan, following their beloved hyung with almost childlike-enthusiasm. The others trail behind, pointing out food stalls and checking out merchandise stalls, laughing and talking the whole way. It’s crowded and hot, but Wonwoo is enjoying himself; he’s missed this too, missed hanging out with his friends, spending time together and enjoying lazy days off, just having fun as a group.</p><p>“So,” he says, when Seungcheol comes up to greet him happy birthday. “Jeonghan-hyung’s shirt.”</p><p>Seungcheol groans. “Shua thought it would be a fun idea. They customized it together.”</p><p>Wonwoo laughs. “It’s hideous and amazing at the same time.”</p><p>“He manages to snag two pilots at once and he’s never gonna let it go. I think this is a sign for us to stop taking outpost rotations and just stay at home and spend more time with our boyfriends. And stop them from ordering ugly t-shirts online.”</p><p>Wonwoo grins and glances off to the side, where Junhui has on a bunch of crazy sunglasses at a merch stall, all while trying to wrestle the fluffiest tribble hat on Minghao with Mingyu’s help. His heart leaps in his chest, warmed by the delight in Junhui’s eyes, his beautiful laugh, and the glow of his cheeks in the bright summer sun.</p><p>“I think you’re right about that, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small"><a href="https://imagesvc.meredithcorp.io/v3/mm/image?url=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.onecms.io%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fsites%2F28%2F2019%2F12%2Frumors-suite-DIVE1219.jpg">The hotel room is based on the 'Rumour Suite', which is this retro Nashville hotel</a><br/><a href="https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/613/709/5f4.jpeg">Jeonghan’s ugly t-shirt inspiration</a><br/>not featured: very married verkwan, (on leave) legendary SpaceForce pilot slash oblivious campus crush Joshua wondering why his classes have over fifty cadets on waitlist, extremely-not-oblivious spacecraft engineer Jeonghan swooping in before anyone gets any funny ideas with Shua, and polyglot Junhui knowing over ten different galactic languages and using all of them to talk dirty in bed with Wonwoo at some point.</span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>